


a small collection

by rebelbelow



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Gifts, Language Barrier, M/M, POV Alternating, Picnic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Touching, a hint of angst, at least trying, bits and bobs, coat borrowrings, kinda wooing, more then first kiss, my fascinating finn, my sweet swede, silent encouragement, someone beg to differ, tea and cookies, trying to be a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelbelow/pseuds/rebelbelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil will not give up so easily, especially not when encouraged on by a certain mage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever. Bear with me, as english is not my first nor my second language, and english grammar ..and past, presence and what not. Gods help me.... well... if you spot anything...you know.  
> The fic take its start at page 544 of Stand Still Stay Silent. Right after we hear Lalli speak Swedish for the first time. After that (and actually some weeks before that) it's a headcanon I'm playing with (play-play!!). It's a fluffy ship of love hopefully sailing over language barriers here.  
> Of course I don't own anything. Minna Sundberg does however.

 

Emil

  
Emil turns from Lalli and they start to stroll along, walking side by side behind Sigrun.  
He puts his hands deep in his pockets to hinder the urge of running his fingers under his chin.  
Lalli's fingers has left something that feels like a burning mark on his skin from when the finn's gloved fingers closed his mouth as Emil tried to complement Lalli in his own tongue.  
His friend does not touch him often and when he does it always sudden, unexpected, and only once in a while lingering for more than just a moment.  
When he does, Emil feels his cheeks starting to redden.  
Emil's fingers fumble at the bottom of the pocket with the small, but growing, collection of bits and bobs that Lalli has left there.  
His fingers find his favorite and he caresses the first thing the night scout left for him there to find.  
  
After the incident with the soup bowl, the only reason Emil had dared to slowly approach Lalli during several dinners, where Lalli would stray away from the team, was that the mage would still steal his coat to sleep under whenever he saw his chance.  
That, and the fact that a small item had found its way into the coat's right front pocket after ones of these “borrowings” a couple of weeks ago.  
  
On the day of the finding, Emil had casually put his hands in his pockets as he waited for Mikkel and Sigrun, and his ring finger had registered this new object.  
He had stiffened a mere second by the sensation of something unexpected, grabbed it and pulled it out for at closer inspection, brows burrowed together.  
A white dice with red dots on 8 sides, in a completely different shape than he had ever seen, rests there between his thumb and forefinger.  
A dice made in some strange material that feels like bone but is not. He knew straight away it was old even back in the old world.  
"What? How? Why?", he whispered to himself and instantly decided to hide the little treasure.  
He feels a stare observing him from the driver cabins co-chair and lifts his eye just in time to see Lalli's eyes quickly duck away.  
The realization hits him just after Lalli lifts his gaze again and meets his.  
_Oh, Lalli put it there. For him to find...wh..?_  
Before he could utter the why-question aloud, Lalli had broken their eye contact as Mikkel pulled Emil along to fetch and explore some findings.  
Later he is thankful that he did not have the time to get Tuuri involved in translation of his stupid questions before thinking it through.  
He understands. Well, he thinks he understands.

 

The next time a new item, a button made of shiny mother of pearl, has found its way into his pocket, happens during the night that followed the day he and Lalli sat back to back on the rock eating.

Emil had kept quiet a while but decided to just say something. Even thou he knew that his friend doesn't understand him.  
"Lalli", He feelt the mage flinch slightly against his back glancing over his shoulder at him when Emil said his name.  
“I am sorry. I can't even begin to understand how isolated you must feel and still you manage this burden of responsibility.  
I mean.... You are so good at what you do, that we forget how difficult it must be, and just take you for granted.... so thank you.”

 

 

 

Lalli.

Lalli had listened to Emil, while sitting back to back, at his soft apologetic Swedish, trying to catch words that his lessons with Tuuri the past weeks has taught him.  
He catches the: _I, you, good, we, take_ and _thank you,_ between all the charming jibberjabber and he sighs because he knows that was not the sentence Emil actually said to him.  
  
That night, after Mikkel's decontamination of him, he leaves the shiny button in the same pocket as the dice and lingers at the fact that he's seen Emil sometimes, when pondering during the days, let his hand slip down his pocket and play with the dice between his fingers.

Lalli carefully watches when Emil puts his coat on the next morning. This time Emil doesn't stiffen and pull his hand out. Instead he looks directly at him. Lalli's heart stops and then starts again with a powerful ba-thumbh, when a small smile plays at the corner of Emils mouth and Lalli sees him blush a little, and all Lalli wants, _all he wants_ , is to see Emil blush again.  
Because his heart beats so hard in his chest he can physically hear it and the feeling that rushes through him is intoxicating.  
  
He knows it's no good. He knows he's distracted in his job as a scout by thinking of Emil. Despite this, he continued, whenever he felt it was safe enough, to seek small items to leave for Emil to find

A small feather, a wooden bead and a piece of pale green glass, worn by the elements, and therefor with no sharp corners to it and a matted surface.  
When he thinks about how Emil will experience the tactile feeling of running his fingers over it, he gets goosebumps up his arms to the nape of his neck and therefor he decided to leave that one under the Swede's pillow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the wonderful Kiraly wrote a fic that was so inspiring and in the comment section Kiraly cheered me on and look where it got me. Although I changed the idea slightly. 
> 
> I have not yet decided whether there will be smut or not, but someone will be nude at some point.  
> Also, someone will probably curse. Warnings will be in the beginning of chapters if needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so, another chapter. In which our two heroes contemplate over silent communication and the meaning of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the very slow update, but vacation suddenly happened and I had to sleep for about a fortnight. Like a baby I did. thank you :)  
> I also apologize in advance about making Tuuri a little bit of a bad guy, not much. I do love Tuuri but I needed her maybe (well, assumed at least) being worse then she actually is.

Emil.

Emil lets go of the dice in his pocket and follow the others into a building that once was a store with all kinds of books, maps, nik-naks and what not.  
The place is packed with interesting stuff and he lets Tuuri go in before him as she rarely comes with them, due to the risks.  
She is beyond excited and he sees her and Lalli talking while looking closely at a big round ball with a map of the old world.  
He hears his name from Tuuri to Lalli and the scout mumbling something short in return and then seems to ask Tuuri to pay attention to the maps in front of them.

Emil hates that he does not understand what they're saying about him. It only seemed to be one sentence and it was probably just Tuuri passing on his compliment. But his self esteem is still all to small when it comes to Lalli and he has to push that feeling of insecurity far down, and does so by focusing on some strange books Reynir has found. He lets himself dwell in the thoughts of that this is how isolation must feel like for Lalli, only much much worse.

Emil cannot help but thinking about that small piece of matted glass that he found when sliding his forearm under his pillow the previous night. His heartbeat racing instantly as he pulled it out for a fast inspection in the flickering light of his lighter.  
It was so frangible yet hard, and still so soft and smooth when his fingers ran over it, it made his mind wander to visualize Lallis sharp cheekbones and how the experience would be letting the backside of his fingers brush over them and he does not resist when his mind continues fantasizing about letting his thumb slide over the night scouts pale lips.  
He shivered by the mere thought. Almost glad that Lalli was not there to watch him at the current time.  
Because he is beginning to realize that Lalli perhaps, just perhaps, means something else then that he wants to apologize and be Emils friend. At least that is what Emil wishes most dearly 

That little piece of matted glass made him feel that he would pay almost anything to break down the language barrier, just too tell the skinny finn how he actually stirs Emils insides whenever being near.  
  
He knows he could just ask Tuuri to translate some straightforward sentences. But it is not that simple and besides he does not want her meddling.    
On one hand, he doesn't know if she has an opinion about him as a suitable suitor for Lalli, even though she seems to like him as a friend.  
On the other hand, she has absolutely no breaks between her brains and her mouth.  
He finds it quite charming because she says how she feels and what she thinks, but her blurting out to  e v e r y o n e  is not in his interest at all.  
And he highly suspects that it is not in Lalli's either.  
He could try fooling her, asking the skilled skald to translate some casually sentences and then puzzling together keywords.  
But he has canned that idea. Tuuri is not stupid and the finnish languages being nothing like the others as they have no relation to each other. What so ever.  
He would not even know what words where the keyword to begin with. He might as well accidentally say that he does not like Lalli at all. Or that he really love blueberries because they are fantastic but is afraid that they are maybe toying with him or some other mumbo jumbo.

Emil snaps back from his thoughts when he feels watched and two big pale blue orbs burns into his, Lalli blinks slowly and then turns and receives whatever it is that Sigrun is piling up on him from the store bookshelves to carry and walks out.

 

Lalli.

Tuuri is just too close. Lalli loves her. She is more his sibling than his cousin, and because of that, he knows that she will interfere where she is not wanted if she think it's her right.  
And even though he thinks she would stay out of this, he doesn't want to take that chance. Not with this. This is delicate and important, and it is also new to him.  
Never having had the feeling of needing to make himself understood or understanding another being. Lalli genuinely hates it, and he suspects that the loverly dream he had where Emil was bent over him, waking him up with kind words that he actually understood, is an outcome of that.

He also suspects that Tuuri does not always translate his exact words but sometimes take the edges of his reports, just to make everyone satisfied.  
She has figured out that Emil has a soft spot for him. But Emil has a soft spot for everyone, even Reynir. So as long as Lalli keeps his interest to himself it's fine, and therefor as soon as she is near he takes extra precaution. But the problem is that she is always near, and when she is not, others from the crew are.  
  
He can't help but think that it is oh so ironic, that it is Tuuri that is supposed to be his language bridge.   
He does understand that communication between himself and Emil is the biggest obstacle.  
He knows that words would make it so much easier, but at the pace they are learning each other's languages, he will not be able to tell the handsome blond anything near what he wants before they've been out and back to the old world at least dozens of times.

And he has decided with his Hotakainen stubbornness that his fragile almost childlike encouragement over his and Emils languages barriers does not need Tuuri.  
Emil seems to get that he tries to silently encourage him, but for all he knows it might just be friendship the cleanser seeks in this solitude of the old world, where they are truly lonely.  
Indeed he believes that there is more to it than friendship, but he can not know for sure.  
When he is torturing himself, he thinks about a "what if" that recently has begun to haunt him. What if Emil is blushing because he is embarrassed, but show so much consideration to Lalli, not wanting to out him.  
Lalli cannot bear to think about that for long, so he pushes it away and he clings to his decision that he will follow this through and hopes that the swede will answer him soon, in one way or another when figuring out how.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a slow build, but we will get there. Promise. It will be 4 or 5 chapters all in all.  
> But, by gods! I do need a beta. English! why did I have to write it in english?? I apologize!

Emil. 

Emil is frustrated to his bones. Because it is frankly bloody ridiculous.    
How can one be as stupid as he is right now! He curses silently while bending his brain.  
He has to find a way to tell Lalli that he indeed enjoys the silent communication and attention and that he would like more, much more, if and whenever possible.  
And just giving Lalli all of his rations of cookies is not enough. Even though the cookie lover does seem to enjoy that offering.  
He has thought about finding something else to leave for Lalli, but that would indeed be the most unimaginative thing to do. 

His frustration is also fueled by him being so tired of fearing rejection.  
Emil know he does not always take criticism well, very self conscious that he is, and there is a very short way between that and rejection.  
And the team members are cramped together. No privacy. And being rejected in their little group would be horrible. So he protects himself by being slightly passive.  
He indeed does seek Lalli's company, and cares for him, but does nothing further. But now he has grown so tired of his cowardliness that he wants to do something.

He gives himself that he has tried on a couple of occasions. Not succeeding other than one time where he, typically enough, wasn't even trying, because Lalli's hair was in a complete mess.  
He had automatically lifted his hand just to comb a strand of hair. He discovered halfway what he was actually doing when eyes suddenly locked with his and Emil's fingertips started to burn by the sensation of his fingers touching the soft skin behind the taller finn's ear.  
He froze and felt his face heat up to the roots of his hair and a small smile suddenly played in the corners of Lalli's eyes and he had tipped his head slightly, landing his cheek against Emil's hand. Emil managed to remove his hand slowly, feeling his fingers slide over soft skin and could have sworn that he heard a sigh emerge from Lalli.  
Emil had been chewing on his lip, his whole being had cried out for more. More physical contact. More of Lalli between his hands and preferably against his lips.

But then the moment passed when someone called for Lalli, who quickly walked away.   
It seems there is no possibility to get the fascinating finn alone long enough without someone bursting in, bursting out, bursting through or his favorite Mikkel moments: showing up when least expected.   
  
He plays with the dice between his fingers. He knows that the scout will sneak to borrow his coat when he comes in later.  
And then an idea springs to mind. It is a small gesture, yet, he thinks that Lalli will catch this, playing small silent gestures himself. Hopefully no further explanation will be needed. 

 

Lalli

Lalli is feeling light as a feather floating on water. It is pure bliss but at the same time the emotional surface tension keeps him tied down. He has to control his heartbeat and breathing because they are threatening to give him away.  
It is such a new feeling that he does not quite recognize it fully yet. It's like seeing Emil blush in the right way, times 10! No, times a 100!  
  
He was leaving another treasure for Emil, a small piece of perfectly clear amber, no bigger than a fingernail, when he discovered that the dice was missing.  
The 8 sided dice no longer rests in the front right pocket. Had Emil moved it?   
Maybe to the place under his pillow, he suggest to himself. A shiver up his back tells him that he would like that very much.  
But when he looked, it was not there. The small matted glass piece lays by itself. He took a quick glance at the small shelf on the side wall of the swedes bunk, where he keeps his notes and other personal stuff. The dice shone with its absence.   
  
He kept looking, has Emil lost the dice? And then his mind just barely considered the possibility that Emil might have thrown it away.  
That thought makes his heart beat too hard. He frowns. His mind not at all taking in the logic fact that the matted glass piece stills lies under the pillow a few feet from him or that Emil tries again and again to touch him.  
His hands seek further. Not in the other front pockets either. Upper pockets, no. Left arm pockets, no! Right arm pockets, no!!, and then his heart skips a beat when he discovers where Emil has moved the dice.  
  
His emotions replace each other in rapid succession: relief, excitement, longing and most definitely the feeling of wanting, that manifests itself by images of Emil in his mind. All of them mix and spark through him and result in the realisation of the utter need for Emil.    
He has to compose himself and does so by taking a deep slow breath. The hair on his arms and nape rises and falls in slow pleasant waves as he calms himself down. He finishes with a sigh and nearly purrs of satisfaction of the rather symbolic place Emil has picked.   
Lalli is grateful that Emil is very careful about crossing any boundaries that Lalli might have. But right now he mostly just wants Emil to ravish and devour him.   
So besides leaving the amber to the front right pocket collection, he moves the pretty button made of mother of pearl to the same pocket as the dice. It now lies in an inner pocket, up high, on the left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small gestures, big feels! Big fluffy feels! and yeah Lalli, that's how it feels when it really hits you, that need.
> 
> I didn't know either that there where so many pockets in Emils coat.  
> I know Lalli could have searched Emil's bags and so on, but in my mind Lalli didn't even think about that as a possibility.  
> No touching other peoples private stuff. Stealing cookies, spread and borrowing coats is a whole other matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes a decisions! because something must be done!  
> This can not continue. Because we might die before we get home. unkissed! untouched! and worse!
> 
> We hope Emil will catch a break. He does put in en effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when your brain notices everything, because you are so focused on whats happening.  
> It's a little like that here and there in this chapter. Detailed.... And a wee bit longer. 
> 
> Also Jstevens has inspired a part of this fanfic but I don't want to spoil, so at the end of this chapter there is a shout out.  
> 

 

Emil

Emil is inside the cat tank and if he thought that he knew frustration a couple of days ago, he was in for big surprise.  
His fingers fondle his lips. He thinks they burn but he is not sure.  
He is so tired of never getting enough time around Lalli, never having enough time to actually make a move. Especially now when he is almost certain that Lalli would approve if there was not always people nearby. He get the clear feeling that Lalli tense up when there is.  
But earlier this very evening, before Lalli took off, Emil had quickly looked around and miraculously no other team member was there at that moment. He moved close to Lalli, Lalli looked up and he did not move, which meant that he scanned the nearby area just as Emil had.

Emil has sworn to himself what he will do if given the chance. And now the target for his affections stands there, waiting for him. He caresses Lalli's cheek, while pale blues eyes lingers on Emil's mouth, before looking into his. He sinks closer, and his mind empties itself. He sees Lalli tilting his head and he might have felt lips feathering against his.  
But he can not really tell, can he, because there was a loud bang and Lalli was gone into the night. Emil groans quietly in self pity.  
All Gods be damned! 

He now lies in his bunk trying to find a solution. Opportunity does not seem to come by itself, he has to make one.  
He scales it down. He needs: himself, Lalli, time and no other crew members. Take away any of the four ingredients and nothing will happen. 

At first it seems impossible without breaking rules or orders.  
He looks around, the others are doing different tasks and then he decides on impulse.  
He gets up, and acts like nothing when he reaches out to get Mikkel's alarm clock.  
He turns the preset alarm 2 hours forward. He knows he takes 2 hours of time from the mission but he wants one good shot of this. One.  
And for that he will take time. Already with a plan forming for which the precious time will come to good use.  
  
Of course he knows he could just wait until they are safely back.  
But here is the thing... He doesn't know if they will make it back. And if there is one thing to check of his list before he dies, it is that he will kiss the strange and so enthralling finn, thoroughly, or so help him.  
And so, he sends a prayer to gods he doesn't believe in, asking for protection against Sigrun's fury. It will be worth it.  
He will go through hell and high water if Lalli asks him. And Lalli seems to be asking.

 

And so the follow morning at 3.30 AM  
Emil does not stare when Lalli peels his clothes off and hand them to him. He keeps his eyes to the ground. " _ooh look at that piece of rock.... that´s such an interesting.. grey color"_  
As he knows Lalli has no choosing when it comes to decontamination and he does not want Lalli to think he is taking advantage of this situation, using it as an opportunity.  
Emil like to think of himself as a gentleman.    
  
Lalli could do the decontamination on his own, like the others do, but the rest of the team helps him because it's faster.  
And the faster it is done, the faster Lalli can eat, leave report and then get to sleep. And the rest of the crew can get things moving.  
But that is not Emil's plan this early morning where the night has not yet let go of the land and all is mostly covered in moonlight and darkness.  
  
Lalli stiffens before crawling into the round tub almost filled to the brim. He notices the water is milky white and there is smoke on the water where the hot water meets the cold air.  
“Warm?” he asks over his shoulder.  
Emil nods. “And lavender soap”, he answers in a very low voice and he watches from the corner of his eyes, how Lalli manages to fold and bend his long slender body into the tub, just to get most of his body covered with the hot water. He smiles with satisfaction when he hears a content sigh and hurries to wash Lalli's hair before the water turns cold.  
Lalli's eyes follow him from the surface. His chin and mouth underneath the waterline.   
  
Emil is thorough and almost businesslike but when the rinse water comes, Lalli sits up a bit and Emil has to bite his own tongue to not let out a sound of want when his eyes land on Lalli's wet collarbones and shoulders. They gleam in the moon's night light. Emil lifts the container to rinse and Lalli closes his eyes and leans his head back exposing more of his neck. Emil can do nothing but stare at the exposed neck before him and Lalli has to make a small asking noise before Emil regains his composure and puts one hand over Lalli's eyes to protect them from the soapy water.  
  
He experiences the delicate tingling from Lalli's long grey blonde eyelashes that are batting a couple of times against his palm, before Lalli closes his eyes.  
When he starts pouring the water, Lalli places his hands over Emil’s and he has to concentrate hard at the task at hand. When all the soap is gone he lifts his hand though he doesn't want to and strokes Lalli's head and hair to press the water out. His hand lands on Lalli's nape just a moment and he has to use mere force of will to move it. “ _Do not take advantage of the situation”_ he tells himself.  
Once Lalli is up and dressed Emil can proceed.

He grabs a towel and starts drying Lalli's hair and then finds a bigger one and waits for Lalli to get up from the tub like he usually does.  
Lalli looks at him. Sinking further back into the water. “No!” he says quietly but firmly.  
Emils eyes widen and eyebrows raises in surprise. 

 

Lalli.

When Lalli returns that early Morning he is pleased to find Emil waiting for him with the decontamination gear ready.  
He has been scouting more than half the night. And Emil's very light kiss before he took off has followed him, every step of the way, in the back of his mind.

He does not have to wake up Mikkel, everything is already prepared and when he discovers the water is hot, he has to stop himself from dragging Emil into the bath with him.  
The water that slurps his ankles is just the right hot temperature and he does everything he can to get as much of himself under the surface.  
His body and mind sighs in unison and he suddenly misses the sauna back home in Keuuru.

When Emil washes his hair he feels so spoiled. And then the swede lets one of his large warm hands cover his eyes before the rinse, he has to, just has to, hold on to it.  
He adores the warmth that radiates out from warm palm, it's soothing and he recognizes it somehow. It continues radiating warmth on to his nape, before Emil all to suddenly moves it away.    
When his hair is done being toweled he knows that he should get up. Dry himself of, get into some clothing and wake the others.  
Give report while chewing down breakfast and then off to sleep. He doesn't want that.  
Not yet. He almost frowns a “no” and Emil looks at him all flustered.

“Warm” he says to explain, while he splashes the water. He wants to explain further, more truthfully, but can't.

“uhmm” Emil gives him in return. Then some whispers in Swedish. Lalli can't understand anything, because the whispering takes away all the soft different tones that define the words he has learned. And then Emil walks away.

“No!” he wants Emil to stay and sit behind him, spoil him more and let his hands travel over Lallis skin and explore his mouth with those well shaped lips of his.   
If Emil wants to kiss him, why don't he just get on with it?! Why is he stalling all of a sudden?!

Emil stops. He points at something. A pile of something. Blankets, on top lies Emils coat. And then the handsome swede move a finger to his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful very well written "A Couple Weeks Later" by the great JStevens, inspired me to the use of hot water in the tube, to make Lalli enjoy it so much he would not leave voluntarily.  
> Dear reader. If you have not read JStevens fanfic "A Couple Weeks Later" you should, because it really good! (but you are already ahead of me, I think)
> 
>  
> 
> and to the rest. Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, finally.  
> Thank you for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised in the first chapter, someone will be nude.  
> It's all rather innocent. Rather.  
> \+ there are some notes at the end. About the epilogue among others :)

Emil

Emil has to think fast and just wing this. Make Lalli understand without words.  
He first points at the pile of blankets. Lalli's eyes dart there. Then Emil puts his finger over his lips when he points at the cat tank and he sees Lalli's eyes blink twice processing that Emil has no intention of waking the others. Even though he should.  
The result of his communication being that Lalli stands up in the tub. Emil freezes completely, totally taken by suddenly seeing all that was hidden under the milky, white water.  
He can not help it. He stares and his mind tries to memorizes everything because, sure, he has seen Lalli naked a couple of times before.  
But. Not. Quite. Like. This.   
He swallows. It seems that Lalli is putting on a show of drying himself before stepping out of the tub, his back towards Emil.  
Not slow... but one could definitely be faster.  
Emil is not sure if his heart has stopped, but his breathing surely has. And he can not ignore that his groin starts aching with need by the beautiful sight displayed before him.   
Emil's eyes takes their time to notice the details. He slurps them in. The moonlight helps define those long, well shaped legs and don't let him get started at Lalli's shoulders, collarbones, and sinewy taunt arms and chest. He dwells on Lalli's shoulder blades, accentuated by the shadows cast in the moonlight.  
Before he can stop, he imagines being allowed to let his lips leave a trail of kisses down between them, then on to the two beautiful dimples on the finn's lower back, ending on that firm little delicious butt of Lalli's.  
  
He snaps out of it. Lalli is now putting on clothes, the temperature is low and it's just plain necessary. When done, Lalli grabs the pile of blankets and walks off casting a glance over his shoulder at Emil. He curses silently at the coy but enchanting finn that he has such a hard time to resist, and he inhales/exhales several times to get his cool back.   
Emil has brought with him a mug thermo hot tea and the cookies he has stolen from Mikkel's hidden stash. The only thing that he thought would be perfect for this late night picnic he had planned for them.  
Lalli picks a place slightly away from the tank. Not far, but if someone would step out right now they would not be seen.  
Emil puts the plate and mug down an sits down beside Lalli who is already waiting on the blanket.  
Emil reaches for a blanket from the pile and wraps Lalli into it, then takes another and throws it around his own shoulders before offering Lalli a mug of tea.  
  
  
  
  
Lalli

  
Emil wraps him in a blanket and Lalli scoots closer, a bit smug about how he managed to make Emil a little flustered and bothered.  
But now all he can do is receive the tea, and he has to nestle one arm out to take it, and he knows that soon Emil will pass him the cookies.  
Lalli doesn't want tea or cookies... well he does. But not right now. He can ingest nutrients later.   
Right now, he just wants Emil, but he can tell the pretty blond will refuse any advance. Not before he has eaten at least half the cookies and drunk the tea.   
  
He guesses it's for the same reasons Emil tried to have his eyes glued to the ground when Lalli took his clothes of before decontamination.  
He understands that Emil has a set of the-right-thing-to-do-rules in his caring mind.   
And Lalli realizes that Emil's caring for him and trying to understand him, not just language-wise, but really trying to get who Lalli is, is what made him interested in Emil in the first place.  
Putting others truly before himself is as rare trait and Lalli has no intention of abusing that. Emil puts in an effort to communicate on Lalli's terms and does not give up easily.  
And when coming to understand Lalli...., well, Emil showed him that he did get that he is different from others, and he adores that, when he chose to move the 8 sided dice to the pocket near his heart.  
  
Lalli sees Emil turn and reach for the plate, probably to give him more cookies. He takes a fast sip of the tea, puts the mug down and leans forward, sending a small prayer that he calculated Emil's body movements correct.  
  
  
  
  
Emil.  
  
  
He feels the mage stirring a bit beside him and when he turns back with the plate, his nose almost bumps into Lalli's. His eyes widen of the suddenly very close opportunity.  
Eyes gazing interestedly at his mouth, and then he sees Lalli shifting his balance two inches forward.  
Lalli's soft lips part slightly and he nibbles carefully at Emil's mouth. All Emil can do is try to hold on to the plate and attempt to move his lips to catch the kiss that he feels is dancing and playing on his lips as he is stranded in the deep of the night scout's eyes. Eyes that are observing him closely while being in this most desired situation.   
The rest of his body is paralyzed and not before he can actually feel that Lalli is tilting his weight away from him again, he panics and sets the plate down hard making the cookies scramble around and grabs the alluring finn and kisses him. He presses his lips against Lalli's, making contact and lets his eyelids fall shut.   
  
Lalli's reaction comes immediately. He responds with a sigh and something that Emil interprets as a silent moan into the kiss and Emil feels all dizzy by the knowledge that he is the reason that the otherwise completely soundless scout would be vocal if they were somewhere else. Lalli is pushing his body up against his and he doesn't know how, but suddenly Lalli sits astride his legs catching what feels like Lalli's smiling against his mouth before putting his arms around his shoulders.   
Lalli seems to melt against him, when Emil finally lets instinct take over and lets his hand pull Lalli's body tight against his own, letting the other one softly caress through baby soft hair to finally end its way on soft neck where his fingers can not stop fondling in slow circles.  
  
  
  
  
Lalli

Emil is kissing him and it feels entirely too good. His lips are so soft, warm and yet so demanding and Lalli wants to give the swede anything he asks for.  
When Emil deepens the kiss, quiet sounds are coming from him he didn't know he was able to produce. He has to fight his body that wants to express his need aloud.   
He is trying to keep quiet but it's impossible when Emil is moving his fingers over his face, following his jawline to a spot behind Lalli's ear, on to his neck were fingers draw mesmerizing circles that make him shiver in delight.  
And between kisses Emil starts to whisper his name mixed with swedish words that Lalli still does not understand. But that does not matter because Emil's voice is so tender and his breath on Lalli's skin is hot and tickles.  
  
Lalli's body feels like jelly and lead combined. Emil's actions make him unable to think straight, but he knows that this is not the right time for anything more. The sunrise is not far away and so he leans back a little. Ending the kiss with two slow pecks of his lips against Emil's, to reassure him that he indeed enjoys this very much.    
Immediately Emil examines his face waiting and ready to understand, not looking, to Lalli's relief, at all disappointed. Just waiting for a cue.   
Lalli lifts his gaze to the bright red part of the night sky where the sun will rise. Then on towards the cat tank and then he lets his eyes fall back on Emil again. He sighs silently and frowns to both show his need and that he is not completely happy with the current situationen, as he lets a finger run under Emil's chin down to his shoulder, hanging his hand by the fingertips on the collarbone.   
  
Emil nods. Understanding and suddenly smiling wide while tilting their sitting form sideways, catching Lalli slightly of guard. He squirms and struggles a bit trying to lean the other way to keep them upwards. Emil is heavier and has the upper hand being at the bottom. His soft protective hands persuade Lalli holding him close and safe as their bodies touch ground.  
Lalli is engulfed in the smell of Emil as he is covered in coat and blankets. Emil lets him muffle around until he finds a comfortable position against him.  
As Lalli cuddles up and rests his head between Emil's chest and shoulder, reassuring strokes lulls Lalli to sleep while lips leave small kisses along his hairline. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did actually write a smut chapter  
> And at first I split the chapter into two parts, where one could jump to the epilogue midway if not so into smut.  
> You know, like adventure books ->  
> Do you want them to do so and so, turn page.  
> Do you want to so and so instead, jump to page 54. 
> 
> But that kinda killed it. So I saved it, changed the rest and maybe write it as single shot some day, with this story as base.  
> By the way, would it not be great if someone (not me, because english) did an adventure book fanfic??!! 
> 
>  
> 
> that's all, thank you for reading and cheering me on.  
> now, go on read the epilogue :) its short and Mikkel is a clever fox.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just as small epilogue, we must know if our two young heroes survive the night and the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a muse on Tumblr for this fic. Litenkniv who draws fanart.  
> Whenever out of motivation or stuck, I looked at this. I absolutely adore it!!  
> http://litenkniv.tumblr.com/post/140151412179/sorry-about-all-the-other-ships-requests-that-im

Please be sure to read chapter 5 before this, as they were posted on the same day   
  


**The same morning.. a couple of hours later than the team is used to.**

  
Emil feels someone carefully shaking him.

Mikkel stands over them. “Good morning”, he says in his low voice. He looks down at them. What a sight they are.  
Wrapped in three blankets, Emil and Lalli, or what can be seen of Lalli in Emil's coat, and by the looks of it, completely entwined with named swede, only his hair sticking up somewhere in the region of Emil's chest.  
Mikkel has found them lying outside the cat tank and he now has two very clear suspects of changing his alarm clock. 

Mikkel smiles softly at Emil. “I would say you've got about 5 minutes to get up, get dressed, clean up and act like nothing before the rest of the crew is up and about. Because I will go wake them shortly. Sigrun will be so pissed when she finds out what time it actually is."

They stumble onto their feet and get everything done just in time. So when Sigrun slams the door open, not even wearing her boots yet, and yells “Mikkel! You mutineer! You!”, Emil stands and cleans the bath tub, like he does every morning, making it look like he had an early start.  
Lalli is sneaking in from the side of the cat tank window and finds Tuuri to give report. She looks at him puzzled when he climbs in but he puts up an equally puzzled face and that works to distract her.   
  
Mikkel gives Emil an all knowing smile before he answers Sigrun, and Emil knows he is gonna pay in favors for the rest of this expedition. 

“Doctor's orders, captain”, Mikkel says “The whole crew is exhausted; needed to sleep in a couple of hours to be at their top performance. Besides, if I asked you, you would have turned down my proposition. Easier to ask forgiveness than permission. Wouldn't you say, captain? Forgive your medic for doing his job, hmm?”

Sigrun frowns. ...And then laughs “well Doctor mutineer, you certainly know your superior quite well. .. Now lets get moving!!"

 


End file.
